metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost
Ghosts are a paranormal phenomenon that is often used as an easter egg in the Metal Gear Solid series. ''Metal Gear Solid 1'' Ghosts of the development team appear as an easter egg when certain areas of an environment are photographed with the Camera. ''Metal Gear Solid 2'' A ghost of Hideo Kojima can be seen if Solid Snake photographs the video screen in the second cargo hold. ''Metal Gear Solid 3'' Depending on how many people Naked Snake kills in the progress of the game, a ghostly representation of that victim will appear during the boss battle with The Sorrow. During the boss battle with The Sorrow, if the player takes a picture with the camera, and saves them, ghostly images of the development team can be seen in the background. To isolate the person from the development team in better quality, the player can go to the pictures from the main menu, and set the colors to zero, and the image will be the only thing showing. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' In Act Four, development team members and varying FOXHOUND members can be photographed with the Camera. Note: You might have to equip the Sorrow Doll, prior to taking the photo in order to see the ghost The ghosts that can be seen are as follows: *Through the wire fence, take a photo of the elevator that Snake took from the Docks in MGS1. The ghost is of Kazuki Muraoka, member of the sound team on every MGS game. *Take a photo of the upper-left corner of the Helipad. The ghost of Hideyuki Tanaka, the Japanese voice of Otacon, should be visible in the photo. *In the Helipad, the room off the left (which contained Stun Grenades) contains a ghost of a frozen Genome Soldier. *Standing directly in the middle of the Helipad, where the Chaff Grenades were, take a photo. The ghost is Nobuyoshi Nishimura, animator and storyboard artist for every MGS game, as well as Zone of the Enders. *The ghost of Kenichiro Shigeno, programmer for the series since MGS2, is visible in a photo of the broken security camera by the stairs. *Before entering the lower vent which leads to the Tank Hanger, take a photo directly above it to find another, as yet unknown, ghost. *In the lower vent which leads to the Tank Hangar, enter the duct and take a photo of the steel directly in front of Snake before the very first right. The ghost here is of Master Miller as he was in the MSX version of Metal Gear 2. *Take a photo of the elevator in the Tank Hangar. The ghost of Decoy Octopus is visible. *Whilst standing in front of the elevator in the Tank Hanger, as if you have just taken the photo of Decoy Octopus, turn immediately to your right and take a photo of the tank. This will reveal a ghost of a GENOME soldier. *In the hallway to the Canyon which contained the laser/gas trap, take a photo of the bottom right corner whilst in it. The ghost here is the DARPA chief Donald Anderson. * On top of the rocks to the left after coming out of the Tank Hangar is the ghost of Yoshiteru Kobayashi, animator for several MGS games. *In the Canyon where Snake fought the tank, take a photo of the rock area to the left of the door which leads to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. The ghost here is Vulcan Raven. *From the Canyon, snap a photo just the right of the door to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. Yuji Korekado is the ghost here. *The ghost of sound team member Ryoji Makimura is visible at the end of the small walkway in the entrance to the Warhead Storage Building. *In the Warhead Storage Building, look to the left immediately after entering the main room and take a photo of front of the nuke closest to the stairs. The ghost of a GENOME soldier should appear. *On floor B2, take a photo of the hole in the walkway ceiling (where the Gekko entered) to see the ghost of animator Yoshitaka Shimizu. *In Otacon's old lab, take a picture of the supercomputers. The ghost here is the ArmsTech president, Kenneth Baker. *Take a photo of the Policenauts poster. This is the ghost of Hideo Kojima. *The image of programmer Kunio Takabe can be seen in the cubicle to the right of the entrance. *Take a photo of the hallway where Gray Fox killed the guards just before Otacon's office. The ghost is Yoshikazu Matsuhana. *After beating Crying Wolf, take a picture of the doorway to the right of the doorway which leads to the Blast Furnace or the wolf who appears after you kill/KO her beauty form. As expected, the ghost here is Sniper Wolf. *Take a picture of Liquid Snake's crashed Hind D to see animator Hiromi Sato. *A photo of the southernmost Communications Tower reveals the ghost of none other than Yoji Shinkawa. *In the lower/northern section of the Casting Facility, in the middle is an old furnace that's partially collapsed. Stand to the south of the furnace and take the picture between the two towers to see the ghost of an unknown man. *Stand in the centre of the Casting Facility's conveyor belt (in the upper/southern section) and take a photo to see Hideki Sasaki himself. *Immediately after emerging from the vent from the Casting Facility, take a photo of the hallway. *In the bridge after you fought Vulcan Raven in MGS1, take a photo to the waterfall. The ghost here is crew member Yutaka Negishi. *The ghost of technical support member Hideo Kimura is visible in a photo taken of REX's railgun. *Take a photo of REX's right foot to see the ghost of Gray Fox. *Finally, take a photo of REX's head. Still standing in REX's cockpit is the ghost of Liquid Snake. When you take a photo of a ghost, the new option exorcise becomes available in any ghost pictures. This option lets you remove the ghost from the picture. Also, Psycho Mantis and The Sorrow return as ghosts during Old Sun. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, ghosts are actual enemies rather than easter eggs. Ghosts are immune to all weapons, can permeate solid walls and matter and move by hovering a few metres above ground but can be detected using the following equipment or method: * Soliton Radar (Their cone of vision will show up on the radar giving their precise position) * Sonic EYE (Their approximate position can be detected from a safe distance away, exercise great caution if a number of 20 or greater is detected) * Surround Indicator (Ghosts are detected as a high frequency source) * Analyser (Identifies the ghost as "UNKNOWN") * Camera (More reliable than the naked eye) * Visual inspection via naked eye (Only at short range and is not recommended) * Night vision goggles have no effect (Similar to visual inspection) Unfortunately, unlike living guards who will approach the player's direction to confirm their suspicion, ghosts possess a binary approach of either not noticing the player(s) at all or immediately go into Alert mode upon seeing the player at close range and begin pursuit. If caught by a ghost, they will drain LIFE by latching onto the player. Moving the analogue stick as instructed will eventually shake them off and return them to their original position but may not call off alert mode. There are two types of missions involving ghosts: "Ghost Photography" Extra Ops 59: Ghost Photography, features a single ghost whose appearance is that of the Russian soldier supported by a red mist. The ghost will travel along a set path and can be defeated by taking a photograph of it with a camera. "Dead Man's Treasure" The ghosts' appearance are that of Militaires Sans Frontieres soldiers supported by a blue mist. Several soldiers (presumably MSF soldiers, due to the uniforms) are in limbo and at a near death state, with their corresponding ghosts wandering in proximity of their bodies guarding several items. The only way to defeat the ghosts is by "reviving" their host bodies by performing CPR, which causes the ghosts to be sucked into their original bodies, at which point, the one who revived them can evacuate them out of the area using Fulton Recovery. Also, The End will attempt to contact and taunt players through the radio on frequency 000.00 when players are near the ghosts. 'Gallery' ' 100814215856.JPG|''Ghost of a Russian soldier 100903011556.JPG| 110131004249.JPG|'' 110131004253.JPG|''Ghost of a Russian soldier fading after having a picture taken of it before 100911145504.JPG|''Ghost of a Russian soldier in pursit 100911145909.JPG|''Ghost of a Russian soldier fading to position itself somewhere else 110131003421.JPG|''Ghost of an MSF soldier 110131003435.JPG|'' 110131003443.JPG|'' 110131003540.JPG|'' 110131003544.JPG|'' ''' Category:Game secrets